The overall objective of this project is to identify and/or confirm the presence of various potential health hazards in the general environment through the mechanism of epidemiological investigations. In support of this effort, attention is also given to the development of statistical methodology applicable to environmental epidemiology problems. As part of this project a study of the association between the chloroform levels in finished drinking water supplies and site-specific cancer mortality has been conducted, and an investigation of the cardiovascular effects of juvenile, subclinical lead intoxication has been initiated.